


Swatting at Bullets

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Lena are both very clever and sneaky, Angst and Humor, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mild Worry on Kara's part, beginning relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Kara reveals herself as Supergirl to Lena when stopping an “assassination” attempt. Lena points out that she knew all along and Kara is silly.Later that day Kara and Lena then finally have a heart to heart.I wrote this a long time ago, but I felt like sharing it. It's set in Season 2.





	Swatting at Bullets

Lena Luthor thought to herself. 'You have to be really clever to pull one over on a Luthor.'  
The reasoning for her current thought was simple. Kara was standing with Lena in a park, they had been talking, and if Lena was being honest with herself, totally on a date, when Kara suddenly reached in front of Lena's face and grabbed something out of the air.

Lena blinked in surprise and Kara hastily spoke. “Sorry, there was a fly, and I needed to impress you with my fly catching abilities.”  
Lena smirked and grabbed hold of Kara's closed hand. She knew she couldn't force Kara to open her hand, but she decided to try a very well known tactic to her. “Kara, honey, I know you're Supergirl.” 

“What? No. That's...yeah, I'm Supergirl.” Kara blushed and opened her hand. The bullet that was about to hit Lena in her head was only slightly dented by Kara's fingers, and fell into Lena's hand. 

Lena smiled. “Oh, Kara. I love you, even if you're extremely silly about your secret identity that boggles my mind how no one has rented out billboards with the words. “Hey, dumb-asses, Supergirl is Kara Danvers.” 

Kara giggled. “That's pretty bad, Lena.”  
Lena smiled. “Tonight, you and I are going to have a very long talk.”  
Kara sighed. “Okay.” 

&^&

From a decent distance away, Alex put down the sniper rifle and sighed. She would do anything for Kara, and that includes getting her to finally tell Lena her secret. Good lord, Kara loved that woman.  
Alex smiled. “Hope you're happy, Lena.”

Alex had been most certainly nervous when Lena approached her a few days ago with a plan. After all it's not everyday someone tells you to shoot them with a sniper rifle.

Flashback 1:

Alex looked over at her door, there had been a soft knock on it. She walked over to it, looked through the peephole, and blinked in surprise. She opened the door and said. “Lena Luthor, what are you doing here?”

Lena smirked. “We need to talk about your lovable but extremely goofy sister.”  
Alex blinked and then motioned to the inside of the apartment.  
Lena walked in, and Alex shut the door behind her. 

Alex frowned. “So, what do you want to talk to me about?”  
“Your lovable adorable sister is Supergirl.” Lena spoke firmly. 

Alex sighed. Lena wasn't an idiot, so Alex wasn't going to pretend otherwise. 

Lena took a deep breath. “We both know she's not going to reveal her secret to me without a lot of work. So, that is why I propose a surefire way to get her to reveal her secret to me that will allow me to tell her that I already know, and she will go into her embarrassed hyper mode.”

Alex sighed. “And this plan involves me?”  
“Yes. You're the only one who knows exactly how her super-senses work, well, that I trust with this.”  
Alex frowned. “What exactly is your plan.” 

“You attempt to assassinate me with a sniper rifle.” Lena spoke firmly.  
Alex's eyes widened. “I can't do that! If this goes wrong in any way shape or form....”  
Lena smirked. “I admit, if it does go wrong, there is a tiny chance Supergirl decides to melt your face off.” 

Alex gulped. “There's no tiny chance. If I'm the one to kill you, and your plan fails, I'll be dead even if I bury myself in Kryptonite in the center of a red sun to protect myself from Kara!”

Lena smirked. “Stars are very hot, I would not recommend hanging out in their core.” 

Alex sighed.” This....what kind of assurances can you give me?”  
Lena smiled. “With you helping me, nothing will go wrong.”

End Flashback

&^&

Kara looked up as Lena and Alex both walked into her apartment that evening.  
“We need to tell you something, Kara.” Lena spoke firmly.

Kara smiled at Lena. “Sure!” 

Her smile turned to a frown, which then turned to a look of aggravation as Alex and Lena explained what their plan was.

Kara frowned. “I can't believe this! Lena, of all the dangerous, stupid, crazy things you would ever do!” 

Lena sighed. “I can understand your problems, Kara. But believe me, I would have never done this if I ever thought there was a risk.” 

Kara sighed. “Really? Did you not even think this plan through?!” She raised her hands in the air.  
“If I was one picosecond off, a nanosecond, whatever, you would be dead, Lena!” 

Lena frowned. Kara didn't exactly take this as well as she'd hoped.  
“Please, Kara, listen to me.” She reached out to hold on to Kara's arm.

Kara shrugged off Lena's touch. Lena's heart shattered. “Please, please don't hate me!”  
Alex sighed. “I'm sorry, Kara.” 

Kara frowned. “I just need some time to think this. Ugh. I should make it so you walk funny for a week, Alex.” 

Lena chuckled. “Honey, I think you don't know how that sounds.”  
Alex groaned. “Believe me, Kara is not an idiot. She knows.”  
Kara rolled her eyes. “I meant kicking her in the crotch.”  
Alex winced. “Please don't! I like not dying from internal bleeding.” 

Kara grumbled. “I know how to kick someone! Regardless, you worried me, Lena.” 

Lena kissed her suddenly, and Kara melted into the kiss. “Calm down, honey.” 

Kara smiled. “Okay.” 

Alex grinned. “That works on Maggie whenever we have an argument too.” 

Kara blushed. “Look, I'm fine now. I get why you agreed, but good gravy, that was scary to learn.” 

Alex sighed. “I know, but Lena loves you, and hell, I know you love her. I had to get you two together if it killed me.” 

Kara groaned. “I understand.”  
Lena smiled. “Don't worry, Kara, I know you were upset, but believe me, I would never do anything to cause you undue hardship.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be frank, Lena is smart enough to know how to calculate everything in a plan like this.  
> Alex is the same.  
> Kara just worries enough for everyone combined. :)


End file.
